


Dog Days are Over

by UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, terrible singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire/pseuds/UnicornFarmerExtraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they rebuilt the Hale house and Stiles had moved in, Stiles insisted upon making breakfast every Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Days are Over

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this post on Tumblr: post/31094086866/ok-confession-time
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters belong to Jeff Davis and the song is Dog Days are over by Florence and the Machine
> 
> This is orginally posted on fanfiction.net: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8509046/1/Dog-Days-are-Over

Ever since they had rebuilt the Hale house and Stiles had moved in, Stiles insisted upon making breakfast every Saturday. Stiles would wake up early to start making breakfast and Derek would be awoken by music being blared from the kitchen and then he would get dressed and make his way down stairs to watch Stiles cook.

Today the song was Dog Days are Over. I entered the kitchen and Stiles was swaying his hips and humming to the song. He grinned as Derek walked into the room. Then the songs chorus played and Stiles started singing.

"The dog days are over, the dog days are done, the horses are coming so you better run," Stiles stepped away from the stove and started dancing around Derek who sat there looking unamused with his arms crossed and the infamous Hale frown. Stiles was a terrible singer, but it made Derek secretly happy as Stiles spun around the room.

"Stiles the bacon!" Derek yelped and dashed forward to flip the meat before it could burn. Derek sighed and finished the eggs as Stiles set the table still singing and dancing.

Derek placed the food on the table as the song ended. Stiles smiled and downed a couple of Adderall with OJ. He kissed Derek on the cheek as he sat down and Derek rolled his eyes. Derek guessed he could stand the terrible singing and semi- burned bacon as long as he had Stiles.


End file.
